Karl's Prayer for the Soldiers
by Luineraugwen the Dark Elf
Summary: Poor Karl, he's having a bad day.


Karl's Prayer for the Soldiers

Luineraugwen: This is my first attempt at this king of fic. The prayer is kind of amusing but the bits in between aren't. I don't care what you think of it or if I flames. Just review when you're done and let me know. I don't know whether Karl sounds a bit out of character in this fic. This has a bit of swearing in it. I don't think the name is very good either.

Disclaimer: I don't own Karl Shubaltz, Zoids, any of the characters mentioned from the anime or the so called prayer used in this fic. I found it at my mum's work and decided to copy it. The writer is unknown to me but thanks any way to whoever wrote it.

Luineraugwen: Words typed in _* italics *_ are the prayer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_* Grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change *_

Karl stood in the middle of a battlefield. The motionless bodies of Zoids and soldiers littered the rocky ground. He had seen many battles end like this, the enemy totally wiped out. He knew he couldn't have changed or prevented what happened because he couldn't destroy the Deathstinger alone. He still blamed himself for what happened but he knew he needed to accept it. This was a war after all and in wars, there are always fatalities.

_* The courage to change the things I cannot accept *_

He had in some way changed the things he couldn't accept. He ordered the men to withdraw from battle as many of them were injured from Hiltz's minions; He had save some of the soldiers from both the Imperial and Republican armies from meaningless death. They would live to fight another day. He knew that they would take revenge for the lost lives of their comrades.

* _And the wisdom of hide the bodies of those people I had to kill today because they pissed me off _*

He would help the soldiers bury the people they had found dead.. There were more than just the soldiers. Hiltz had destroyed a small town when he had fired on the oncoming soldiers. Not that the bastard had cared. Karl asked the innocent souls that would be left to wander Zi for their forgiveness because he had failed to protect them from the Deathstinger. He had failed one of the codes he went by. Always protect the civilians. He didn't bother to ask for forgiveness from Hiltz's minions because 1] they deserved what they got and 2] they had pissed him off and that looped into the first reason.

*_ And also, help me to be careful of the toes I step on today as they may be connected to the ass that I may have to kiss tomorrow _*

If he wanted to live to see the Deathstinger destroyed, he'd have to be careful like any other soldier. Being a soldier himself, he could be called on at any time to assist his fellow comrades. Not that he wouldn't do it at the drop of a hat. But by being a soldier, he could be on the receiving end of either one of the minions' attacks or the Charged Particle Cannon that Hiltz could fire at any time from the Zoid he controlled.

*_ Help me to give 100% while in a battle _*

He would mush sooner give up his life than to see his entire unit or even worse, both the armies of Zi and the Ultrasaurus destroyed. His was only one life and he would rather see himself dead before he watched a hundred or more young men who had the rest of their lives to look forward to, die from the Charged Particle Cannon. He would give it everything he had before he would witness that massacre come to pass.

* _And help me to remember..._*

He told himself that he must clear his head of such thoughts and only think of positive things that would happen in the future. Peace for the whole of Zi, prosperity of the planet, kind ruling under the Emperor, and it he was lucky, a family and the chance to retire. Those thoughts will always keep him going. But until then...

*_ When I am having a really bad day, and it seems that people are trying to piss me off, that it rakes 42 muscles to frown and only 4 to extend my middle finger and tell them to bite me!_ *

He would keep fighting for the future, killing those people who deserve to die and protecting those who deserve to live. His enemies will always perish from this world when they fight against him and those who fight for what is right and true. Until his time is up, those who oppose him will be on the receiving end of his Iron Kong's cannons and fists.

* _Amen_ *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luineraugwen: There all done. It was more serious than I thought it would be. Oh well. I just want to tell u all if it sounds like I was being mean to Col Shubaltz, I wasn't it's just the way it was written. 'Cause Karl Lichen Shubaltz is my fave character in the anime. That's why most of my stories are about him. Don't forget to review!! PLEASE.

For all the people who have read my other Zoids story with Sorcha in it, I'm sorry to say but the next chapter will take some time to put up as I have to re type it because my computer deleted it.

Bye Bye


End file.
